Just Go
by crystalcloud
Summary: HGDM one shot. Post war. Draco has died, but will that keep him from Hermione? Does she want him near?


Here's a little one shot I wrote when I should have been doing English homework or practising for my competition on Friday…oh well. This is so much more fun!

Please read my other fic 'Post War Relations' which I just completed a few hours earlier!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Here he stood, on a cloudy autumn day, staring out into the distance. The wind blew and the trees around him shifted and branches groaned under the weight of the leaves they held. But he was motionless, not a ripple touched him; he was not a part of this world.

The thought made him feel that ache in his heart, a heart that no longer existed. He held out a hand, trying desperately to feel the touch of this place, the wind, a flying leaf; _anything_.

He could feel nothing against his transparent palm.

"I thought I told you to go." A voice sounded behind him. It was a woman, a voice he knew so well and yet it sounded so foreign to him now.

Without turning, he answered "I will do as I please; I have earned the right." They were both aware of the sharp tone in his voice and how it seemed to echo eerily.

She stepped up closer to him, he could hear her footsteps. "There is nothing for you here." He heard her say, softly this time.

For a moment, only the wind spoke as it whistled through the branches of the drooping trees and whipped past the rocks at their feet.

"You're wrong about that." He said, finally turning and looking at her. She was wrapped in a thick cloak and had a red scarf around her neck. He wondered if he could remember what it felt like to be cold, or warm.

She stepped back then, looked down and he saw her breathe deeply. When she looked up at him again, here gaze was filled with anger and hurt. "Why can't you just go?" she meant to sound strong and demanding, instead her words came as a plea, showing the weakness she felt inside.

"There's nothing for me there." He told her simply, trying to ignore the tears that began to form, making her amber eyes look like they were melting. "You know that."

"You don't belong here!" She yelled, waving her hands around at the valley they were in. "This place isn't for people like you!"

"People who are dead you mean?" She started to cry, really cry. Her legs folded in and she collapsed in a heap in the middle of the clearing, her shoulders trembling with each sob.

He wished that he couldn't feel guilt either, but unfortunately he could. A big part of him wanted to go and comfort her, hold her in his arms and whisper words of comfort like he used to, but the knowledge that his limbs would only go through her was strong enough to keep him away.

"I want you to stop." She begged from behind her hands.

He stepped closer to her, just two steps "I don't want to leave you."

She looked up sharply with an accusatory glint in her eyes "You already have. It's too late to say sorry."

If he still had a heart, it would have broken and everyone in the country would have heard it shatter at her words. He had known that the real reason why he was still lingering was because he wanted her forgiveness.

How often had he promised to take care of her? And how many times had he said he would always be there to help her? He had said they would have children together later on, when she was ready.

Then he had inconveniently gotten himself killed and none of that would be happening any more. He regretted it, and wished she would pardon his mistake.

"I didn't want to leave." Even to him, it sounded strange and unsuitable.

She glared at him "Just go, Draco, go to where you belong." Her feet had taken her up the pathway while he watched her.

'You utterly selfish, bastard.' He cursed himself. She was never coming back, she had moved on.

The thought was daunting, but he knew one day, she would be back and then he could apologise to her properly. He would find out if they sold flowers on the other side and if they did, he would get her some.

The other side. He was secretly afraid of going there, it was something entirely new; a place he knew nothing about.

'I hope they have quiddich.' He thought dryly before letting go of his iron grip on Earth. He felt himself rising up and above the treetops. He saw her, still making her way up the path, not looking back. "Bye Hermione." He called up, knowing all too well she would her his words.

She stopped for a second but soon continued walking, he was proud of her.

His last glimpse of Earth was their home, her home, bright and brilliant as the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, bathing it in sunshine just as she stepped onto the property.

The image faded and he felt a kind of peace he had never experienced before, through this white haze of warmth he heard a voice, her voice.

"Bye Draco."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Please review and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you and feel free to visit my profile page and read some of my other fics! (if you're looking for a one shot, I suggest 'come with me' hehe!) Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
